


Watashi wa mada koko ni iru yo - 私はまだここにいるよ

by Akichin



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Day 2, Former Lovers - Freeform, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Night, TsukkiKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Kei's brother was hospitalized after an incident, Kei's waiting alone and Kageyama comes to help him during the wait, talking about their story and their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I'm coming back with day 2!   
> The prompt is "night", but I wasn't specific for this fanfic; simply, they talk during a difficult night for Kei (and for Akiteru too, poor thing.) and they discuss about things.  
> The title means "I'm still here" in Japanese - I don't know if it's grammatically correct, I'm still a beginner with Japanese.  
> Happy TsukkiKage week again!
> 
> (And thanks for the kudos for my previous fic.)

Kageyama continues to say to himself that the past can't influence him so much and he knows that seeing him again doesn't mean anything.  
Tsukishima is waiting in the main hall of the hospital and Tobio went there only because Yamaguchi told him to distract the other as much as possible.  
One month is passed since they decided to say _"It's over"_ and after that, their relationship vanished as if they were only teammates again.  
Tobio isn't so sure about this plan because he isn't the first person Kei wants to see right now, but when he sits near to him, the megane simply asks him why he's here.  
"I'm here for you."  
It might seem a joke, Kei's eyes meet Kageyama's and he understands that Tobio really wants to help him.  
"God, Tobio, it's almost 11 p.m, have you not anything else to do?"  
Kei's not angry with him, but he's furious with those friends that decided to send him here as if Kei is lonely and he needs comfort.  
"Yes, but I want to stay here."  
Yes, he's tired, he doesn't finish his homework yet and he doesn't like hospitals so much, but _he's here because he wants to be here_ and he can understand how much Kei's nervous in this moment.  
The megane isn't honest, but Tobio learnt to recognize when he's sad – usually he lowers his gaze without saying something – or when he's afraid – like now – because he can't stay still and he covers his stomach with his hands.  
"Who told you about my brother?"  
Kei's voice is firm, he wants to obliged Tobio to leave, but the black-haired boy is persistent and he doesn't get away neither move a finger from his chair.  
"It's not-" "Yes, it is. It's my family's business, not yours nor Yamaguchi's or whatever."  
Tobio doesn't reply and Kei continues to talk and talk because he's in that damn hall since hours and he hates hear other people cry.  
"Did you eat something, Kei?"  
Kageyama changes the topic quickly, he wants to help the other to escape from this hell and he doesn't give a fuck if Kei doesn't want to listen him.  
"I-no, but-" "I want to- _you need_ to eat something, please."  
Tobio touches his palm and he delicately grabs his right hand; he can oblige him to leave, but now that he's here, he can't look him like that without doing anything.  
"I know, ok? But my parents aren't at home and they can't come here before tomorrow. I don't want to leave him alone."  
Tobio understands his feelings, but he knows well that Kei neglects himself when he's worried about his family.  
"We aren't leaving yet, there's a restaurant at the first floor, you can buy something and after come back."  
"Why do you tell me this?"  
Kei's reply confuses him; h _e didn't say something strange, didn't he?_ Maybe he's too stubborn and he doesn't want to seem unkind.  
"Why do you _still_ care?"  
Kei wonders if Tobio is really so stupid or maybe, he can't simply put the word _"end"_ to their story.  
"You know why."  
Kageyama whispers and his cheeks are now becoming red, they said out loud strong words to each other, but they've never said _"I love you"_ straight-away, though they were together for a long time.  
"Leave, _now_."  
Tobio hates him in that moment, he doesn't understand why he's continuing with that silly behaviour.  
"Is this one of yours evil ways to tell me that I'm wrong? Do I have to feel sorry because I decided to left you?"  
Tsukishima knows that Tobio isn't so malicious, but it's the only excuse he has for feeling a little better right now.  
"No. I'm here because _I care_ , I know that we won't return as we were one month ago."  
Kageyama looks at him, he's angry, but he decided to contain his rage because Kei's behaviour is a consequence of his current pain.  
"But I like you as much as I did three damn weeks ago and I can't leave you like this."  
He met Kei's family, he knows how the two brothers are affectionate to each other, he thinks also that their parents are good because they accepted Kei and his _(ex)_ boyfriend without saying a thing.  
"I didn't want to end it like I did, if this makes you feel better."  
Tsukishima whispers and Tobio's cheek become red again; the raven didn't expect neither a little _"sorry"_ by him, but it helps to know that Tsukishima Kei isn't completely a heartless person.  
"Yes, I know. We can stay-" _Friends?_ Tobio doesn't believe that they can be simply acquaintances, he knows that Kei _still_ likes him, but they're becoming adults and there are other dreams to fulfil first.  
"Maybe, after all this, when we'll graduate, we can rethink about it."  
It's not a promise, but Tobio smiles and hopes that the future will bring good things to both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
